Cupido no ignora
by PerlaJ
Summary: One-Shot dedicado al día de San Valentín Todo humanos ¿Cuántas veces no nos quejamos de lo que no tenemos? Bueno, tal vez solo es cuestión de esperar... La historia me pertenece, solo los personajes son de S.M y su casa editora Gracias por leer


"Cupido no ignora"

"Cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo."

Bella Swan

Ahora voy camino a casa en mi camioneta, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, parece que tengo un letrero en la frente que dice:

"Estoy soltera, busco novio"

¿Es que no pueden comprender la frase: "No me interesa"?

Sinceramente comienzo a odiar más este pequeño pueblo, a veces tengo la imperiosa necesidad de tomar mis maletas y regresar a Phoenix con mi mamá y Phil, pero no puedo dejar a Charlie solo. Tengo tres semanas viviendo con él, y lo amo, es tan fácil vivir con él, es tan reservado como yo, por lo tanto no hay silencios incómodos, restándole el hecho de que su trabajo como jefe de policía lo mantiene fuera de casa bastante tiempo.

Estaciono la camioneta en la entrada, tal como pensaba, veo que la patrulla de Charlie no está, indicando así que no ha llegado, bajo tomando mi mochila y camino hacia la entrada, realmente hoy fue un duro y agotador día, necesito una caliente y relajante ducha.

Estando en la tina, relajando mis músculos me doy cuenta de que jamás lograré acostumbrarme a este pequeño pueblo, Forks siempre ha sido un lugar en el que no encajo, en especial en estas fechas.

Mamá siempre dice que soy muy linda, pero ella es mi madre, tiene que decirlo, pero me parece que los chicos me ven como la novedad, por eso su actuar…

Salgo de mi habitación y me pongo ropa cómoda, tengo deberes así que decido terminarlos. Sinceramente, ¿Por qué tiene que haber un 14 de Febrero? Bueno más bien, ¿Cuál es el beneficio de festejar en un día en específico, el amor y la amistad?

-La sociedad es frustrante-digo en voz alta

Una hora y media después termino, bajo a comenzar a preparar la cena, Charlie no debe tardar en llegar, un pollo a la naranja servirá hoy, necesito algún cambio, no podemos vivir solo de pescado, pero eso Charlie no lo comprende.

Comienzo a preparar la cena y en lo que está decido que un vaso con leche y una barra de cereal serán de ayuda para mi estómago que ha comenzado a rugir.

-¿Bella?-pregunta Charlie en la entrada

¿Quién mas si no?

-En la cocina papá-llega y sonríe

-Eso huele muy bien, iré a cambiarme-

-Descuida te hablo cuando esté listo-Poco a poco Charlie se fue acostumbrando a que no soy tan mala como mamá en el arte culinario.

-¿Y harás algo especial mañana?-pregunta mi padre con disimulada curiosidad

-No, no hay nada importante que hacer, salo ir al Instituto, ¿Por?-respondo tranquilamente pinchando el pollo con el tenedor.

-Bella, es san Valentín, estoy seguro que hay más de algún muchacho que quiere invitarte a salir o algo parecido-dice cansadamente

-No estoy interesada-

Después de una cansada y larga charla de "No, no me interesa", "No me importa", y un muy claro "No tengo novio" subo a mi habitación; Creí que Charlie lo comprendería, pasé toda la mañana dejando en claro a Tyler, Mike, y Eric, que no me interesa salir con ellos, tuve que soportar el drama de Jessica de que no tiene con quien festejar San Valentín y de infinidad de cartas de admiradores secretos pidiéndome una oportunidad para ser "Mi corazón" en ese día.

-Sinceramente solo pido algo de comprensión-digo a mi mamá por teléfono

-Bellita, es un lindo día mañana, estoy segura de que si les das una oportunidad, encontrarás al dueño de tu terco corazón-dice soñadoramente

-No me apetece hablar de esto, tengo que descansar, te llamó luego-

-Te amo bebé, llama pronto-

-También te amo, pásala bien con Phil y salúdamelo-

-Ok nena-

Cuelgo y me hundo en mi cama, cansada de papá, de mamá, de la escuela y de mi vida.

"¿Y si solo estás amargada porque no tienes con quien festejar tu día?"-me susurra la pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza, y por primera vez en la vida creo que estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Este día jamás ha sido especial, no tengo una mejor amiga, vale Ángela es linda, pero no es esa mejor amiga que te considera su hermana incondicional, que te ama aun así parezcas Zombie sin duchar, y lo más deprimente es que no tengo un chico que me quiera, no tengo a quien darle una carta llena de tonterías y cursilerías en forma de corazón.

Entonces decido hacer algo estúpido y fuera de lugar…

Querido Cupido:

Quisiera saber cuál es tu problema conmigo…

¿Para ti es tan difícil flecharme y flechar a un chico que me quiera por lo que soy, y no solo por ser la chica nueva, la novedad en un aburrido y tonto pueblo?

¿Es mucho pedir una larga y linda amistad con una chica que se convierta en mi sombra y sea enfadosa, pero aun así la ame como a una hermana?

¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarme?

Bueno perdón, no quería des cargar mi furia, pero sabes, solo te pido un San Valentín que sea lindo, que valga la pena recordar y no te pido que un chico entre por mi ventana con 150 rosas , solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que merezca mi simpatía.

Tan poco es mucho, ¿No?

Que tengas una larga vida.

XOXO

Bella Swan

La más solitaria y aburrida chica en el mundo

Después de escribir una carta que jamás enviaré, que nadie leerá y que no tiene ningún beneficio, me parece que me siento mejor, tranquila y relajada me meto a la cama, deseando poder dormir.

Despierto desorientada de un sueño con flores y colmillos, aturdida por sentirlo tan real.

"Debe ser el frío, si, seguro eso es"

En el Instituto me recibe la euforia de Jess

-¡Oh Bella!, este día es un maravilloso día, ¿Sabías que hoy por fin regresaron Los Cullen?-dice tan entusiasmada, mucho ánimo tan temprano, solo le falta dar saltitos de alegría.

-Oh…-digo queriendo ignorarla

-¿"Oh"?, ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?, pareces no comprender, son los chico más guap…

-Jess, tengo que irme a clase, no me apetece llegar tarde a Español-la interrumpo alejándome de ella, como si con eso evitara el fatídico día.

, veo que nos honra con su presencia-entro al aula tan distraída que no capto que he llegado tarde

-Lo siento-me limito a responder y me siento en el único asiento disponible.

-Hola-susurra alguien a mi lado, volteo y veo a un chica de cabellos negros y cortos, frunzo el ceño, "No la recuerdo en la clase"-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, soy nueva, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta amablemente

-Bella, Bella Swan-enseguida nos llaman la atención

, llega tarde ¿y aún así tiene la desfachatez de ponerse a platicar? Y usted es la tercera vez que le llamo la atención, las dos a detención-dijo muy enojado el Profesor

"Genial"-No valía la pena discutir.

-Los siento, no pretendía meterte en problemas, mi mamá siempre dice que hablo mucho y nunca me preocupo por los demás, pero eso no verdad, pienso en las personas, en lo que usan, por cierto, me encanta tu blusa, como decía, mis hermanos dicen que soy muy extraña, ¿Tú crees que soy extraña?... ¡Oh, lo hice de nuevo!-habló muy rápido y me di cuenta de que me agradaba, me hizo sonreír.

-No te preocupes-le dije sonriendo

Estábamos en el aula de castigos, éramos las únicas, de verdad nunca comprendí su función.

-De verdad lo siento-dijo arrepentida

-Descuida, creo que es mejor estar aquí, el Prof. Vaner me odia.-rió a mi respuesta

-Definitivamente serás mi mejor amiga-dijo muy segura de sí misma

-¿Y qué tal si yo no quiero?-pregunté con fingida molestia

-Ya te acostumbrarás a mí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Su carácter me divirtió mucho

-Tú también me agradas-le dije

-Lo sabía-dijo con aires de grandeza

Continuamos hablando, me contó que su familia se acababa de mudar la tarde pasada, que vivían en Los Ángeles, pero les gustaba la tranquilidad de Forks, también me contó que su padre era el cirujano del pueblo y su madre, la presidenta de la compañía de Servicio Sociales de la ciudad.

-De verdad, son muy fastidioso-dijo riendo, refiriendo se a sus hermanos

-No creo que sean tan malos-

-Emmett no conoce la responsabilidad y con Rose nunca se despegan, digo, es su novia y eso, pero nunca se despegan, ¡Por Dios!, necesitan una habitación-dijo con asco

-¡Ja, ja, ja!...háblame de tu novio, dijiste que era muy lindo contigo, ¿Se quedó en los Ángeles?-

-Jasper…No, ellos también vinieron-

-¿De verdad?, se deben querer mucho-digo sorprendida

-¡Ja, ja, ja!...No es eso, mi padre y el padre de Rose y mi Jazz, son amigos, casi hermanos diría yo, de hecho dirigen juntos el hospital del pueblo, así que por eso regresamos-dijo dando un mordisco a su manzana.

-Entonces, tenían una linda y perfecta vida aquí, pero quisieron explorar horizontes, los cuales no les gustaron y regresaron de nuevo a su perfecta vida-dije comiendo mi Sándwich de pavo

-Algo así, creo que es un justo resumen de la historia, sabes, debes conocer a los chico, te adorarán, ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?-

-Sí, me encantaría, y también me das la oportunidad de alejarme del bullicio de mi mesa-le dije bromeando

Seguimos hablando por media hora más, le conté de mi familia, de mis amigos y descubrí que era muy linda y una agradable amiga.

-¿Qué te toca?-preguntó Alice cuando salimos del aula de castigos

-Biología, ¿Y a ti?-pregunte esperanzada de que le tocara lo mismo

-Historia-dijo con fastidio-pero te veo en la cafetería-me dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida y se fue. Me apuré, no quería llegar tarde, ya me había perdido Matemáticas, bueno, no es que me importe mucho, pero una materia es una materia.

Cuando entré aun no llegaba el profesor, me senté en mi mesa y decidí garabatear un poco en mi libro.

-¿Está ocupado?-preguntó alguien a mi lado, levanté la vista y quedé paralizada, era el chico más lindo, guapo y malvadamente elegante, que jamás había visto.

-Y… ¿Está ocupado?-preguntó divertido

-No Pue…puedes sentarte-¡Agg!, hace años que no tartamudeo, ¡¿Justo ahora lo vuelo a hacer?!

-Gracias, ¡Oh, perdón!, soy Edward Cullen-dijo educadamente, ofreciéndome la mano en forma de saludo.

-Bella, Bella Swan-respondí firmemente... ¡Uff! Salió bien…le saludé, su mano era muy suave y algo en mi estómago se revolvió cuando lo toqué.

-Un lindo nombre, va contigo-habló con un destello en sus ojos, hermosos ojos verdes…

"No me importaría estar castigada con él", pero ¿Que estoy diciendo?, sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¡Chicos!, hoy no podré estar con ustedes, hay una junta de profesores…Por cierto, feliz San Valentín…quiero que contesten las páginas 57,58 y 62 de su libro, reviso cuando regrese-dijo el Profesor, y así como entró y así se fue.

-¡Oh Jess!-canturreó Mike-¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!-Le entregó un enorme oso con un corazón que decía: "Salgamos hoy"

Me di de golpes en la frente con el libro en el escritorio, ahora seguía el gritito de Jessica y no me equivoqué, después mimos y halagos… ¡iiuuk!

-Intensos-susurró Edward a mi lado, con la vista en su libro

-Lo sé-respondí cerrando mi libro, esas páginas ya las había hecho un día ignorando a Jessica.

-¿Deprimida porque tu novio no te ha regalado nada?-preguntó Edward con fingido desinterés. Reí sarcásticamente

-No, no tengo novio-dije con enfado

-Entonces, deprimida por ese motivo-dijo con mostrando una sonrisa de lado, que si no fuera porque estaba siendo muy arrogante, me habría desmayado.

-Deberías ocuparte de tus cosas, no creo que a tu novia le agrade saber que no tienes nada que darle-dije con desdén.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¿Quién dijo que no tengo nada que darle?-preguntó pícaramente.

-¡Agg!-me volteé decidiendo ignorarlo

¿Cuándo pensé que era lindo?

-No tengo novia-susurró en mi oído, cuando volteé, me di cuenta de que nuestro rostros quedaban peligrosamente cerca, su aliento acariciaba mi rostro nublando cualquier pensamiento coherente, con ese exquisito aroma a chocolate y menta que me embriagaba, pareciera que todo nuestro alrededor de esfumaba.

-Nunca, jamás había deseado tanto besar a alguien-dijo un poco más cerca, sus palabras hicieron mella en mis venas, la sangré me corría y sentí el cosquilleo del rubor en mis mejillas.

-No…no así-me armé de valor y tuve que separarme-lo siento-tomé mi libro, el quedó en blanco ante mi reacción, me sentí mal, desperdicié la oportunidad de tener mi primer beso, pero no pude decirle nada, deje el libro en el escritorio del profesor Banner y salí.

¿Qué hice? No, no es momento de arrepentimientos, siempre soñé mi primer beso como algo mágico y en el lugar correcto, no en el bullicio de la clase de Biología.

Salí rumbo a mi casillero para cambiar mis libros de las horas siguientes.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Alice tras de mi

-Hola Alice-

-¿Te sucede algo?, te noto deprimida-

-¡Oh, no tú también!, no estoy deprimida-lloriqueé-No tengo nada-

-A mí no me mientas, eres mi mejor amiga-acusó con su dedo hacia mí

-Nos conocemos por como…1hr 35min-dije divertida

-No, es 1hr, 36 min y 54 segundos, ajora 56seg-dijo secamente

-Bueno, ¿No deberías estar en clase?-pregunté

-No, hay una junta o algo así, ¿vamos a la cafetería?-

-Solo deja cambio mis libros-respondí

Fuimos al casillero y camino a la cafetería le conté a Alice lo que había sucedido, en la hora 45 min que conocía a Alice me di cuenta que no le podía ocultar nada.

-Creo que es muy tierno, pero no debe ser en el lugar correcto, debe ser con la persona correcta-me explicó Alice

-Tal vez tengas razón-dije tomando una silla de la mesa de la cafetería.

-No "tal vez", la tengo créeme-dijo tomando de su limonada-¿Cómo se llama el chico?

-Edward…-¡pero qué tonta soy! me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano-creo que es tu hermano-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?...¡Ah sí!, porque un perfecto chico me deslumbró.

-¡Mi hermano, Edward Cullen!-dijo muy sorprendida

-¡Sí, gracias!, me perece que en Marte no te escucharon-respondí sarcásticamente, se tapó la boca con mano, luego sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿En qué estás pen…-

-¡Hola amor!-me interrumpió alguien a mis espaldas

-¡Jazzy!-gritó Alice y corrió a abrazar a un chico rubio, alto.

-Ven mira, te presento a Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga, Bella, Jasper Hale, el amor de mi vida-dijo suspirando, reí, hacían linda pareja

-Un gusto- dije educadamente

-El gusto es mío-respondió caballerosamente.

Después llegaron, según me dijo Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, ahora entendía porque estaban juntos, no creo que sea legal ser tan perfectos. Emmett enseguida me calló muy bien, Rose era un poco reservada, pero lo comprendía, yo era la intrusa en este momento.

Trataba de ignorar a media escuela que mantenían la vista clavada en mí y a eso multiplicándole el bullicio de corazones y muñecos de peluche que llenaban el Instituto. Gracias a Alice hoy no era tan mal día.

-Hola Bella-respingué al escuchar esa voz, no creía posible mirarlo a los ojos, y ahí estaba el insoportable e incontrolable hormigueo que me avisaba que estaba más roja que los corazones que abundaban en la escuela.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Emmett apuntándonos con un dedo.

-Hola-respondí en un susurro

-Sí, Bella y yo estamos junto en Biología, por cierto, aquí está tu libro, el profesor nunca volvió-dijo tranquilamente Edward, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Gracias-tomé mi libro y lo guardé en mi mochila

Pasé la media hora que quedaba, con la cabeza gacha y con un extraño hormigueo en el estómago, gracias a las contantes miradas por parte de Edward.

Tocaron la campana, y en mi vida la había amado más.

-Bella, ¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa esta noche? Haré una pequeña fiesta, solo nosotros, anda será divertido-estaba a punto de negarme, pero Alice enganchó su brazo con el mío y me habló que pasaría por mí a las 5pm, pensé en decirle que le había dicho a Charlie que no iría a ningún lado, pero como si predijera el futuro, dijo que le diría a Esme, su madre que hablaría con mi papá para que me dejara ir.

Con un suspiro caí en mi cama, había sido un muy largo día. Tenía 3 horas antes de enfrentarme a los Cullen y los Hale, pero lo encontraba extrañamente reconfortable, pero su actitud era… Intensa, sonreí al recordar a Edward en Biología, tan solo de pensar que pudimos habernos besado, hacía que me pusiera roja y muy, muy nerviosa.

Me había dado un baño y comí un plato de sopa de elote, Charlie me había llamado sorprendido, preguntando si de verdad iría, le había dicho la noche pasada que no tenía planes…era lógico que se mostrara extrañado, pero accedió feliz a dejarme ir.

Decidí que unos Jeans negros entubados, una blusa azul de manga larga y las "converse" era lo mejor que tenía, pasé media hora tratando de arreglar mi cabello, pero era una total pérdida de tiempo, lo até en una coleta.

Exactamente a las 4:58 pm estaba Alice tocando mi puerta

-Eres un poco extremis…-No era Alice la que tocaba mi puerta, era Edward

-Alice insistió en que viniera, dijo que le faltaba terminar unos detalles-dijo el algo ¿Nervioso?, no…

-Esta…bien, solo voy por mi chaqueta…pasa, siéntate un momento-

-Gracias-

Subía a mi habitación, sentía la electricidad entre nosotros y eso hacía estragos en mi estómago, corrí prácticamente, por suerte mis pies no me fallaron, busqué mi chaqueta de cuero café y mi bolso de mano. Hice más tiempo del necesario tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración.

-¿Vamos?-le dije una vez que logré bajar.

-Claro- hizo ademán con la mano para que pasara yo primero

-Tu primero, yo tengo que cerrar la puerta-dije nerviosa…trágame tierra… ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme callada?

-Está bien-dijo sonriendo, bueno al menos le divierto

Cerré la puerta, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Charlie, avisándole donde estaba la cena, con instrucciones precisas para calentarla.

Caminamos hasta un elegante Volvo plateado, como todo caballero extinto me abrió la puerta.

-Debes ser muy especial para mi hermana-dijo Edward sin voltear a verme, íbamos por la carretera rumbo a su casa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunté curiosamente

-Ella nunca había hecho esto, solo por conocer a alguien-de alguna manera su comentario me hirió, ¿Tan poca cosa soy?

-Oh…-me limité a responder

-Quiero decir, que de verdad le agradas-dijo sonriéndome

-Supongo que sí, ella también me agrada mucho-

Llegamos a un elegante hogar en medio de grandes árboles.

-Linda casa-dije con asombro

-Bella…lo que pasó en Biología…-

-¡Bella!-gritó Alice afuera

"¡Que oportuna!"

Me abrió la puerta y poco faltaba para que me sacara a jalones.

-Ven, tienes que conocer a mis padres, están a punto de irse a una cena-me arrastró hasta la puerta, le dirigí una mirada de disculpa a Edward que venía detrás nuestro.

-La casa es aun más linda por dentro- dije en cuento entramos, todo era impecable y muy elegante.

-Muchas gracias-respondió una mujer de cabellos color caramelo, su rostro deslumbraba amabilidad.

-Bella, ella es mi mamá, Esme Cullen, Ma' ella es Bella-dijo educadamente Alice

-Hola, Alice no ha dejado de hablar de ti, desde que llegó del Instituto-me abrazó y susurró un "Gracias"

-Gracias por recibirme-dije sonrojada

-Eres bienvenida-respondió un hombre alto y rubio a mi izquierda-Soy Carlisle Cullen, el Papá de este duendecillo-dijo mirando a su hija, Alice le sacó la lengua juguetonamente, pero luego lo abrazó.

-Bella Swan-le ofrecí mi mano para saludarlo, me aceptó con gusto. Eran muy lindos.

Se disculparon por tener que irse tan pronto, dejándonos solos, Alice me llevó a conocer su habitación, y el resto de la casa, tenían un hermoso jardín.

-Mi mamá ama la jardinería-me había respondido Alice

Estábamos sentados en la sala tomando refresco y escuchando chistes de Emmett

-Entonces escribió "Ana violó a la alumna…y era Ana voló a la Luna, ¡Ja, ja, ja!-dijo riendo Emmett

De pronto me llegó una llamada de Jacob-Lo siento, sigan-me alejé para contestar

-¡Hola Bella!-respondió Jake

-¡Jake!, ¿Cómo estás?, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-le reproché con fingido enojo.

-¿Olvidarme?, ¡Como crees!, es solo que Nueva York te quita mucho tiempo-

-Me imagino… ¿Te está yendo bien?-pregunto melancólica, Billy lo había mandado a una escuela de mayores recursos, ya que pensaba que aquí jamás de superaría.

-Muy bien, la ciudad es fantástica, tienes que venir un día… ¡Oh por cierto!, Feliz San Valentín, quisiera estar contigo-

-A mi también, pero no creo que a Phoebe le guste eso-le digo bromeando-Phoebe era la chica con la que salía Jake, la conoció a la semana de llegar a Nueva York, era muy linda y amable.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, ella está escuchando…-Hola Bella-saludó ella dulcemente

-Hola Phoebe, cuida mucho de Jake, bueno tengo que colgar, te quiero mucho Jake, llamen pronto-

-Claro, yo también te quiero-contestó Jake -"saludos Bella"-escuché a Phoebe

Colgaron y me entraron ganas de llorar, el amigo más cercano que tenía, irónicamente estaba más lejos… era como estar sola.

-¿Bella estás bien?-preguntó Edward colocando su mano en mi hombro, negué con la cabeza, ya no podía evitar las lágrimas, me volví y lo abracé, necesitaba consuelo.

-Vamos afuera-caminamos al jardín ya era había oscurecido, nos sentamos a la luz del farol en un banquito alejado de la casa.- Sshh…tranquila-me consolaba Edward

-Lo siento, soy una tonta-dije limpiándome la nariz con poca higiene con la manga de mi blusa, me entró un pañuelo-Gracias-

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?-preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos, sabía que podía confiar en él, algo en el brillo de su mirada me lo decía.

-Hoy simplemente no fue mi día, estrés, mis padres que extrañamente me quisieran más normal, la escuela, el saber que mi único amigo desde la infancia está muy, muy lejos y luego la frustración de que en verdad quería besarte, pero no lo hice, porque quería que fuera especial, no quería que mi primer beso fuera en el Instituto, y ahora estoy hablando mucho y llorando sin parar, quisiera que me callaras, pero no lo haces-agaché la cabeza-perdí mi oportunidad de besarte ¿Cierto?

-Creí que no querías que te besara-dijo muy extrañado, limpié mis ojos y lo miré interrogante

-Quería que lo hicieras, pero no quería que fuera allí-traté de explicarle, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres increíble-dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué?-pregunté volteando a mirarlo, sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos y se acercó, nuestros labios rosaron y la respiración se me cortó, el movió su boca sobre la mía, tiernamente, poco a poco actué y le devolví el beso, algo parecido a un suspiro salió de él, provocó que miles de sensaciones me recorrieran la columna haciendo que sintiera escalofrío, me volví para quedar más cerca de él, nuestros labios de movían sincronizados, probando, conociéndonos y entonces fue cuando comprendí que no aprendes a besar, se hace por instinto, me sujetó de la cintura, pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, enseguida abrí mi boca invitándolo a entrar, me acerqué más y junté mis manos entrelazando los dedos en su suave cabello, nuestras lenguas se encontraban acariciándose y todas las sensaciones se prolongaron a mi vientre.

"Con la persona correcta"

La voz de Alice se escuchó en alguna parte de dentro de mi cabeza, y lo comprendí muy bien, no tiene nada que ver el lugar, si no la persona.

Las necesidades humanas hicieron que nos separáramos, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y así pasamos varios minutos. Me tomó la mano y besó los nudillos

-Bella, me gustas y mucho…sé que es precipitado y algo ilógico pero creo que esto es el amor a primera vista-levanté mi vista y sonreí

-Yo también lo creo, tú me gustas también-

-Entonces seamos novios-dijo muy entusiasmado

-¡Ja, ja, ja!...Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?-

-Me hieres, estoy hablando muy enserio-dijo ofendido-Me gustas, te gusto ¿Porqué no darnos una oportunidad?-preguntó muy seguro de sí mismo

-Porque apenas nos conocemos, me parece que es muy pronto, ¿Qué pensa…-me interrumpió con un tierno beso

-Podemos conocernos poco a poco-dijo entre besos, sonreí con sus labios sobre los míos

-Tu lógica es increíble-le dije sonriendo

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó esperanzado

-No puedo creer que haga esto…pero sí, es un sí, me gustaría que fuéramos novios-sonrió más a mi respuesta

-¡Genial!- besó mi frente, mis parpados, mis mejillas y yo reía sin parar

-¡Hey, par de tórtolos, entren a la casa!-grito Alice sonriendo

-¡No queremos!-dijo Edward, sujetándome fuertemente de la cintura

-No me hagan ir por ustedes-sonó tan amenazadora que dio miedo

-Creo que mejor si entramos-le dije a Edward

-Me parece que si-

Caminamos tomados de la mano por el jardín hasta la puerta de la cocina, pero a medio camino me detuvo

-¿Porqué te detienes?-pregunté extrañada

-Quiero recordar este día así, contigo, bajo las estrellas a la luz de la luna, y es que me siento tan tranquilo y relajado, como si estuviera completo y eso me hace feliz-sus palabras reflejaban lo que yo sentía y me arrojé a sus brazos

-Yo también me siento así-le susurré

Sonrío al acostarme en mi cana, este, sin duda fue un maravilloso día, y jamás, ni por toda la sangre de unicornio se me hubiera ocurrido que así terminaría.

Tengo una amiga fenomenal y un novio, ¡UN NOVIO!... ¡Oh!, corro a mi escritorio por la carta que le hice a Cupido, pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte, en sus lugar está un sobre blanco con un sello de corazón flechado, la abro, a que dice que es para mí.

Estimada Bella:

Tu carta es bien recibida, pero que sepas que no me olvido de ti, mucho menos te quiero hacer sufrir, soy el encargado de repartir amor y felicidad en la tierra, ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Pediste conocer personas que te valoraran por lo que eres, yo no puedo hacer eso, no es mi trabajo, no me encargo de formar parejas, lo que hago es unir destinos y si ponen tanto uno como otro de su parte, pueden ser muy felices.

Todo llega a su tiempo, solo espéralo.

Que ti vida sea muy dichosa

Atte.:

Cupido

-Esto debe ser una broma-Pero tal cual lo dice, me permito ser feliz y abrazó la carta y acepto la magia del amor.

**N.A:**

**¡Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado mi One-Shot**

**No tengo nada que decirles, salvo, gracias por leer**


End file.
